Germany's Cold, a HetaliaAxis Powers Fanfiction
by umi4ever
Summary: When Germany catches a cold,he wants to continue to work through his day as if he isn't ill, but Italy insists on being his doctor, and nursing him back to health and curing him, and how can you say no to Italy?
1. Chapter 1

Germany's cold- A Hetalia, "Sick Day," fan fiction

Lots of sneezes

Germany's P.O.V

It was 6 AM on an early December morning. Everything was a blur. The black inside rim of my eyelids was all I could see. When I tried to open them anymore than slightly, they slid back over my eyes again. I sighed. That was when I realized how soar my throat was. It burned with each and every breath I took. I clenched my teeth to keep from whimpering. I couldn't seem weak with Italy near by. That would be a terrible example for him. I tried to breath through my nose, but all that came out was a gurgling sniffle. My nose was clogged. I ran my finger under it. Not only was it clogged, but it was running. All the mucus was rushing down and falling off of my chin. I reached for the box of tissues next to the bed, trying not to wake Italy, who was a peaceful sleeping lump beside me. I rubbed beneath my nose gently, and blew it silently, though it still hurt my head. The tissue was covered with yellow, slimy mucus.

Great, I was sick.

The tissue didn't help much, because soon after I'd blown my nose, a strong tickle hit my nose. I tried hard to hold back the sneeze, but it was too forceful. It was so fast and forceful that I couldn't bring my hand to my nose fast enough, and my eyes snapped shut and a harsh, uncovered sneeze launched me forward.

"Ha-HA-HAT`ISHOO!" My nose was itching and burning, as were my eyes. "HAT`ISHOO!" The hitching breath and sneeze were so loud, that it woke Italy from his sleep. My nose was still tickling like crazy.

"G-g-good morn-

"HAT`ISHOO" My sneeze cut him off. I sniffled and cleared my nose.

"Ve-God bless you, Germany." He told me, I nodded. "Germany, are you sure you're feeling all right? You don't look so good." He asked me, worry filling his eyes. I sighed. It was true. I probably did look like shit.

"I'b fide," I told him.

"Ve-You sound very congested," and I felt like it, too. "Germany, I think you should stay in bed for the day. You look and really sick." I sighed. I wasn't going to waste an entire day for this.

"Italy, I'b fide, I deed to do by work. I cad't sped a whole day lyidg id bed for a stupid sdi-sdi-'HAH`ISHOO'-sdiffle." This made Italy frown.

"Germany, grandpa Rome said he was fit to fight, and went off to war. Grandpa Rome was soon killed in war," Then, the tears started to fill his eyes, "I don't want to lose you like I lost my Grandpa Rome. You're obviously sick and not fit to work today. Over-working yourself will just make you worse." He was right, and I knew it. A man should treat his body with respect, and rest it when needed. And that was what I had to do. I nodded, and rested my head on my pillow. Italy smiled.

"I can take care of you and nurse you back to health-ve," he told me. I sighed again. What did Italy know about nursing the sick to health? I wanted to confront him, but I didn't want to hurt him in any way.

_Just let him have his fun and play doctor._

"Okay, sure." I sniffled pathetically, even that bothered my nose.

"HAH-I-CHOOO!!!!" That was the loudest and most painful sneeze of all.

"All right," Italy told me, and he walked into the bathroom. I sighed. I would probably end up with a worse cold, and he'd obviously catch it form me. This was so frustrating, and I needed to do my work, God damn it! I felt another tickle in my nose, and let out a loud, "HAT`ISH," into the palm of my achy hand. I soon heard the toilet flush, and I heard the sink rushing water out, and then splashes of water and zipping noises. When Italy came out of the bathroom, he was dressed and washed and ready to start his day.

"If you want, I can keep you company." I wanted him to be there, but he might get sick. But, then again, I felt like absolute shit, what could I do on my own, anyway? I nodded.

"That would be nice," I told him in reply.

"Okay, I'll stay," he told me. "You should get some rest." I nodded, and pulled up the covers. Italy took them from me and pulled them the rest of the way, tucking me in, and with that, I tried not to think about the pain, and with that, I fell asleep. . .

When I awoke, I was on my side, and I still felt the same, just slightly less tired, and a new addition, my stomach was sort of achy. I saw Italy at his desk, slowly going through his paperwork and files. He was almost done. I sighed and breathed through my nose, which, was once again annoyingly tickled, to a point where I, once again, couldn't hold back the urge to sneeze. I turned onto my stomach, as my eyes snapped shut again. I tried my best to stifle the sneeze into the pillow. Only a quiet mumble of a sneeze came out.

"Hah`sh-choo." It was quieter than the other sneezes, but much wetter. If I hadn't stifled, I would have sprayed my mucus all over the room. Italy obviously heard me sneeze, because he looked back at me, only to see me sitting up in bed, rubbing my temple.

"Ve-How'd you sleep, Germany?" I slightly shrugged; I really didn't feel like anything _but_ tired.

"I got you some things from the pharmacy." He told me. He tossed me a box of Ibuprofen, a bottle of Nyquil, and a thermometer, and rushed to my side, and I stifled a quiet sneeze onto the back of my hand.

"Hutchoo."

"God bless you."

"Thadks so buch for caridg for be, Italy. Where did you leard all of this frob?" I asked him. He laughed.

"When I was little, Hungary used to use all of this whenever I was sick. Of course, she didn't have Nyquil and Ibuprofen, but she gave me ingredients and herbs used in these medicines, to help me." He told me. I nodded, sneezing again.

"HAT`ISHOO!"

He opened the box with the thermometer, and pulled it out.

Open up," he told me. I opened my mouth wide. The thermometer did take a long time, and I often gagged on it, in which Italy would wipe the saliva from around my mouth every time. The thermometer gave a high pitched beeping noise, and Italy gently pulled it out.

"103.3" He told me. "You have a terrible fever." He put his hand on my forehead, and quickly pulled it away. "You're burning up!" I could feel it, too. I was sweating, but I was also shivering, and I had the worst chills. I reached out my achy arm out to the thermometer, and Italy gave it to me. He was right. I was 103.3 degrees. I sniffled my nose, and let out a loud, "Ha-ha-HAT`ISHOO! Ha-HAT`ISHOO!" Ugh, it was so very painful. I glanced up at the clock, it was 4:30 PM. Ugh, I felt like I was going to die. Italy reached his arm over me and onto the table, and got a tissue for me, which I took and blew my nose loudly, and as hard as I could, letting out a loud,

"K-K-K-R-R-R-R-S-S-S-H-H-H," and followed by a quiet, "Hat'ish," sneeze. It was only a matter of seconds before I broke into a hacking and coughing fit. Italy handed me a glass of water from next to the bed, and I swallowed as much as I could without spitting it out, and I slowly stopped coughing, and Italy sighed.

"Germany, you're going to have to eat something," Italy told me. I nodded. "Chicken soup?" He asked. I nodded, and he nodded back, and he was out the bedroom door fast, and I was sneezing a quiet, "Hat'ish," into my pillow and falling asleep once again.

Sorry, folks! That's all for today! Please write me and tell me what you think, and tell your friends about it. Hope y'all enjoyed! Be back soon with more!

Huggiez and kissiez,

Mallory 3


	2. Chapter 2

Really long chapter. I've decided to start calling them by their actual names, so, let's see how that goes!

Veneziano's P.O.V

_I hope he's okay…_

_Oh, please let him be okay…_

I stared at the boiling broth as I wiped the tears from my eyes to prevent them from dripping into it. All I could think about was how he must be feeling, how bad the pain would be. It must be annoying to sneeze that much in one day. Besides colds and sniffles, Lui (Ludwig nickname) and I are rarely stricken seriously ill. We will occasionally have fevers of 100 and sometimes even 101, but _103.3?_ That was serious. The broth sizzled and the steam rose as he poured into the strainer over the big pot. I scooped ladlefuls of the broth into a small bowl, and chopped little bits of the chicken along with some carrots, celery, lettuce and, little bits of black pepper. Then I added the noodles I had boiled and it was ready. I settled it down on a tray with a napkin, spoon, and a glass of water, and brought it upstairs to our room where Germany was sleeping with his eyes closed peacefully and his mouth opened wide, snoring quietly and drooling slightly. He shivered slightly. I pulled up the comforter around him and watched him in awe for a few minutes.

_He is so cute…_

_Is it weird that I don't want to wake him?_

_Is it weird that I don't want to wake him because I can't stop looking at him…_

Lui suddenly opened his mouth wide and he started breathing heavily and twitching his nostrils. I didn't understand what was going on. Than it hit me. He had to sneeze.

"Tchoo!" He sneezed loudly and totally uncovered, and wet, onto the table next to the bed.

_Bless you, baby, bless you._

It had reminded me of something, someone, I just couldn't think of it. Than that hit me as well.

"_Holy Roman Empire! Are you okay?" Tears filled my eyes. Austria grabbed my arm and pulled._

"_Hush!" Austria hissed at me. "Holy Roman Empire has caught a cold, and no one shall be a disturbance or annoyance!" The tears fell from my eyes and stained my apron. Austria sighed. "Okay, fine, you can see him, but try not to wake him up! And while you're in their, you should sweep up a little bit." I smiled and nodded gratefully._

"_Thank you." I turned the knob and slowly walked through the now opened door. There, in the center of the room, was a bed. On the bed, with the lavender comforter pulled up to his chin, lay Holy Roman Empire, his cheeks flushed, hair messy, he lay with his eyes closed peacefully and his mouth opened wide, snoring quietly and drooling slightly. Then, his mouth opened wide and he started breathing heavily and twitching his nostrils._

"_Tchoo!"_

I gasped and shook my head as to snap out of it and back to reality. Lui was sick and he needed my help. I set the tray on the table beside the bed and sat down next to Ludwig. I brushed my hand across his forehead and he slightly twitched at my touch. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lui. It's time to wake up." I said quietly and calmly as I brushed the loose strands of thick blonde hair away from his face. He slowly opened his eyelids and smiled when he saw me.

_Smile. Ludwig never smiles. And I made him smile._

He yawned and sniffed at his nose.

"Hi." He said, cutely.

"Hi." I said back in a monotone.

"Hat'ish! What tibe is it?" He asked me. I glanced down at my watch.

"About 6." He told me.

"I didd't get ady work dode today." He said, sighing.

"I know." I said, smoothing out his hair.

"Add I usually do your work…I didd't do ady of that either." He sighed loudly.

"Don't worry…I did all of that." I told him. He gasped.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Dadke." He told me. I smiled and nodded. He sneezed loudly into his index finger and thumb. "Tch!"

"Hungry?" I asked him. He nodded. I picked up the bowl of soup from the tray and the spoon and handed them to him. He weakly held onto the bowl. I realized that it was too heavy for him and held it up myself. I fed him spoonfuls of broth with chicken and noodles. I can't tell you how many times he had to pinch his nose to keep from sneezing chicken broth all over me. He often had coughing and gagging fits, too.

"Tch!...Tch!" And then he'd sniff painfully.

I continued to feed him until he had finished half.

"Full?" I asked him. He nodded. I put the bowl and spoon back on the table and handed him the glass of water. He didn't really talk much when he was sick. He sipped at the water until there was none left. I took the glass and the tray and rinsed them before putting them in the dish washer and got a new glass of water. When I got back to the room, Lui was sitting up in bed with his eyes closed.

"So…anything else bothering you?" I asked him, he opened his eyes.

"Dot really. By head hurts add by throat hurts, by stobach is a little queasy, but the soup helped a bit." He told me.

"Oh. Do you want to take some Ibuprofen? I think it'd help." He nodded, and I opened the box and pulled out a pill. I gave it to him and he swallowed it down with some water. He sighed and tried to get up. I walked over to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Bathroob." He told me. My eyes got big.

"Are you going to…vomit?" I asked him, kind of grossed out.

"Do, I just have to pee really badly."

"Okay." I let him go. And when he came back, he went back to the bed and blew his nose.

"Hup-tchoo!" He sneezed into the tissue and blew his nose again.

"Bless you." I told him.

"D-huh-d-'hut-ISHOO!'-dadke." We both laughed. Ludwig yawned and struggled to keep his eyelids opened.

"You're tired." I told him. "You should go to sleep for the night. I'm just going to check your temp again." I picked up the thermometer and stuck it under his tongue again. When it beeped, I checked it.

"103.1. It went down a little.'' He nodded. I handed him the thermometer and he looked at it, nodding again. I handed him the bottle of Nyquil.

"You should take some before you go to sleep." I told him. He nodded. Then the phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back." I told him, before I dashed down the hall to the study.

"Hello, this is Hetalia Veneziano. May I please ask who's calling?" I asked the other line.

"Hey, Vedeziano." Kiku said on the other line. "I was woddering if you heard about the flu paddebic goidg aroudd." I gasped.

"No. I hadn't."

"Well, I got the stupid flu, add I thidk Alfred add Arthur did too."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Do, it's okay. How's Ludwig?"

"He's sick. I think he has the flu."

"Oh, that's too-hah-hah- Hakushon!-too bad. Excuse be."

"Yeah, it is. Bless you, by the way."

"Thadks. So, how bad has Ludwig got it?" He asked me.

"Very bad. He has a headache, and a slight stomach ache. He has a red and soar throat and he can't talk that well, he keeps coughing and gagging. He looks really flushed and worn out and his fever is 103.3, but the worst part is the sneezing. He can't stop sneezing and he sneezes really loudly and it sounds painful."

"Wow. I'b sdeezidg too, but dot like that. It doesd't seeb half as bad as you described Ludwig, add by fever's odly 101.9. I thidk Alfred's is 102.8, though, so bide isd't that bad."

"I hope you get better."

"Thadks."

"No problem. Hey, it's getting pretty late, and I still need to clean up the kitchen. I'm going to have to hang up."

"Okay. Bye, Ved." (Ven is a nickname for Veneziano)

"Bye, Kiku."

I hung up the phone and went down to the kitchen, where I cleaned from when I cooked the soup, then made myself some pasta, and relaxed on the couch. I turned on the TV and played random soap operas and movies. I hadn't realized that I had fell asleep until I woke up to the ending credits that I believed where from the "Dead Like Me" movie that had been ending at 10:00 PM when I turned on the television. But, apparently, they were the credits for the American movie, "The Haunting in Connecticut." How long had I been asleep? I glanced at my watch only to discover that the time was 12:34 PM. I quickly turned off the lights and television downstairs and traveled upstairs, where Ludwig was snoring and drooling again. Not wanting to disturb him, I quickly changed into clean boxer shorts and a t-shirt and turned off the lights in our bedroom, and went to the guest room, where I fell asleep to the distant sound of Ludwig repeatedly sneezing cutely in his sleep.

So, I hope you liked this more. Yeah, I put HRE in this one. Haha!


End file.
